Perdu sur la route
by RapistPanda
Summary: Zoro et Sanji se rendent au musée, où se passera une grande exposition de certains objets historiques de Robin. Mais avec Zoro au volant, la mission d'atteindre le site devient extrêmement compliqué. – ZoSan Traduction d'une fanfiction portugaise, elle n'est pas de moi Yaoi


**Titre : **Perdu sur la route

**Fandom:** One Piece

**Pairing: **Zoro x Sanji

**Résumé :** Zoro et Sanji se rendent au musée, où se passera une grande exposition de certains objets historiques de Robin. Mais avec Zoro au volant, la mission d'atteindre le site devient extrêmement compliqué. – ZoSan

**Rating : **T

**Véritable auteure : **xAkemihime

Note de moi XD : Ceci n'est pas ma fanfiction, c'est une traduction de la fanficton **Perdidos na Estrada. **Donc le mérite ne me reviens pas ! J'espère que vous apprécierez !

**Disclamer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda et la fanfiction à xAkemihime.

**Perdu sur la route Chapitre 1**

- Allez, merde, je ne veux pas être en retard le jour de l'exposition Robin-chan! S'écria Sanji, déjà irritée par son ami aux cheveux verts, toujours calmement redressé. C'était la nuit de la grande exposition de l'amie des deux hommes, Nico Robin. Le musée allé exposer les pièces historiques que la femme et son équipe avaient trouvé dans un voyage archéologique sur une île appelée Skypiea.

Tous leurs amis étant toujours à l'heure, Sanji constatât que tous devaient déjà être sur place, sauf eux deux.

- Et qui es-tu pour me précipiter ? Demanda Zoro. Il a toujours été comme ça dans leur relation. Pour tout, même les choses les plus triviales. La raison pourrait devenir un vaste débat, qui pourrait durer des heures si quelqu'un ne les interrompez pas.

Mais pour le bonheur des deux - se battre serait alors sans fin - Sanji referma la bouche qu'il avait ouvert pour répondre a la phrase de Zoro lorsque la sonnerie de ton téléphone se mit à retentir. Rapidement, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, qu'il porta immédiatement à son oreille.

- Sanji-kun, où es-tu? La voix de Nami résonna de l'autre côté de la ligne, pour le simple plaisir de Sanji, qui afficha un grand sourire rempli d'amour.

- Nami-swan m'appelle! Mellorine! - S'écria-t-il, clairement excité à l'entente de la douce voix de sa Déesse.

- OU ETES VOUS? - Visiblement, elle avait ignoré l'attaque romantique du blond, comme d'habitude.

- Nous sommes toujours à la maison, l'idiot de Marimo nous retarde, dit-il en soufflant de rage. Zoro lui jeta un regard agacé avant d'aller mettre sa chemise.

- Oh, bien sûr ... Nami soupira. Dit à Zoro qu'il ferait bien de se dépêcher, parce que si vous n'êtes pas arriver dans une demi-heure, je triple sa dette! - En disant cela, Nami raccrocha le téléphone.

Sanji soupira, peu de temps après, il se tourna vers son ami.

- Si par ta faute je suis en retard au musée ! - Se plaint-il à Zoro. Celui-ci roula des yeux. -Par ailleurs, Nami-san a dit qu'elle allait tripler la totalité de ta dette si tu prenais encore plus de temps pour te préparer.

- Oh que c'est beau Nami était toute folle ... fit Sanji, toujours ravi de sa forte personnalité.

- Cette sorcière ... murmura Zoro en attrapant les clés de la voiture sur le dessus de la table et se diriger vers la porte. Tu viens ou pas?

- Enfin! Dit Sanji, ne voyant pas le temps de rencontrer leurs proches.

oOo

Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi fallait-il avoir fait la bêtise d'aller rouler avec Zoro pour aller au musée? Évidemment, un homme avec une tête comme celle des algues finirait par se perdre.

Sanji savait très bien que son ami n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation, mais comme Zoro avait été plusieurs fois à l'endroit où travaillé Robin, ce qui signifiait le musée, Sanji pensé qu'il connaissait déjà le chemin. Mais il est évident qu'il ne faut pas le surestimé ... Il ... Cet idiot Marimo!

-Nous ne nous perdrons pas, se dit-il lentement, dans une tentative infructueuse de garder son calme.

-Bien sur que non ! répliqua Zoro, tout en gardant les yeux sur la route, mais paraissant un peu de nerveux.

- Bon, alors où en sommes-nous?

- Nous ... allons bientôt arriver.

Zoro ne permettrait pas de se perdre, jamais. Même si peut-être, juste peut-être, Sanji avait raison. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où ils étaient, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait toujours fini par arriver à la bonne destination ... Après un certain temps et beaucoup de difficulté. Qui sait comment. Mais ce qui importe maintenant, c'est que l'homme aux cheveux verts ne donnerait jamais raison à son ami et éternel rival.

Alors il a continué à conduire, pas si tranquillement, car il n'avait aucune idée d'où il allait. Mais il est resté comme ceci, se tenant fermement sur sa position.

Sanji décida d'allumer la radio pour voir si Zoro pouvais garder le contrôle, essayer de détourner votre esprit de ce désir a été de donner un coup de pied bien en face de Zoro.

Le blond regarda à la fenêtre du siège passager, se demandant comment sa Nami-san et Robin-chan seraient belles, vêtues de leurs robes de péché, sans doute laisseraient-elles leurs décolletés à découverts, quel audacieux spectacle, et ...

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le bruit provenant des interférences radio. Il regarda le dispositif, qui avait finalement cessé de jouer de la musique. L'ambiance devint calme et pesante.

Les yeux de Sanji s'égarèrent sur la route où ils étaient. Elle était déserte, environnée par les arbres.

-Nous sommes perdus, ET MERDE ! Se mit à crier Sanji. Zoro se retourna, lui même complètement désorienté.

-Nous ne sommes pas perdu, COOK PERVERS ! Se laissa aller Zoro. Il était clair que Sanji avait raison, mais il ne voulait pas admettre sa culpabilité, surtout devant le cuisinier.

-Bien sur que si ! Nous sommes perdus ! Espèce d'imbécile ! Toute la patiente que Sanji avait réussi à garder jusque là avait complètement disparu.

-Je ne-

Zoro venait d'être interrompu par un bruit provenant de la route.

Oops.

Rien de bon.

Zoro arrêta rapidement le véhicule, échangeant des regards d'appréhension avec Sanji. Les deux hommes sortirent tour à tour de la voiture pourvoir d'où venait le problème. C'est quand ils trouvèrent le pneu arrière crevé qu'ils se mirent à soupirer tout deux de frustration. C'était juste ce qu'il fallait.

-Je suis fatigué…

-Je sais Marimo, je ne suis pas aveugle.

Zoro choisi de ne pas retourner l'infraction pour la première fois, ce n'était pas le moment de se battre. Il fallait absolument trouver une solution pour remettre la voiture sur les rails pour pouvoir arriver à temps au musée. (Si elles n'avaient pas terminé l'exposition).

- Il faut remplacer ce pneu et repartir immédiatement, dit simplement Sanji en tournant le dos à la voiture.

L'endroit était désert. Complètement. On pouvait encore entendre le chant des grillons et même le bruit de la chouette hululer dans le fond de la forêt qui entouré la route, qui n'était éclairée que par les phares de la voiture.

En bref, c'était un endroit parfait pour se perdre dans le milieu de la nuit.

- Nous avons un problème, dit Zoro en sortant de la voiture, allant à l'encontre de Sanji, qui se mit à le dévisager, cambrant son front.

-Qu'il y-a-t-il maintenant ?

-Je n'ai pas d'autre pneu pour remplacer celui-là.

Ah ... Zoro n'avait aucun autre pneu ... Ils sont maintenant perdus au milieu de nulle part avec aucun moyen de retour.

Sanji soupira, tirant une cigarette de sa poche ainsi que son briquet en se levant. Il tira une bouffé peu de temps après.

- COMMENT CA TU N'AS PAS D'AUTRE PNEU ? QU'EST-CE QUE NOUS FAISONS MAINTENANT? – Cri-t-il à Zoro, s'approchant de lui en maintenant le col de sa chemise, visiblement en colère.

-PAS BESOIN DE CRIER, IDIOT! – Répliqua Zoro, visiblement en colère lui aussi.

Tous deux étaient en colère l'un contre l'autre. Frustré à l'idée de se perdre et ne sachant pas quoi faire, mais le pire, c'est le fait qu'ils soient perdu ensemble.

Qu'allaient-ils faire?

Sans se rendre compte de leurs actes, leurs corps étaient pratiquement collés l'un à l'autre tandis que Sanji détenais toujours Zoro par le col.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Iris à iris, tout simplement incapables de briser ce contact si intense.

- Connard ... Murmura Sanji, mais cette fois sans que le ton de la colère qui était si présente dans ses moments vocaux d'avant ne le soit. Il pouvait sentir son souffle accéléré et momentanément oublié que l'homme en face de lui était en colère.

Zoro, quand à lui, ne répondit rien à l'insulte de son vis-à-vis, mais avait rapidement décidé de briser la courte distance qui séparé gardé leurs bouches, les scellant dans un baiser profond et à couper le souffle. Sanji, bien que surpris, répondis au baiser, ses mains toujours agrippé au col de la chemise de Zoro. Il l'attira vers lui, approfondissant le baiser.

Ils se séparèrent enfin pour respirer, un peu à bout de souffle et n'ayant pas le courage de se regarder l'un l'autre.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes, dans le plus profond silence qui n'était interrompu que par les bruits venant de l'intérieur de la forêt.

- Je. .. Je vais appeler Nami-san pour voir si quelqu'un peut venir nous chercher. Murmura Sanji, le visage entièrement vidé de toute expression. Zoro hocha simplement la tête et s'éloigna, les yeux rivés vers le ciel nocturne, probablement perdu dans ses pensées.

Sanji pris son téléphone, en composant le numéro de Nami le plus rapidement, seulement pour découvrir que le téléphone n'émettait aucun signal.

-Pas de signal, dit-il simplement à Zoro, gardant malheureusement le téléphone dans sa poche.

- Nous sommes perdus. Zoro soupira, ne sachant ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire.

-A qui la faute.

-Tss, tais toi.

-NE ME DIT PAS DE ME TAIRE! Tu savais que nous étions perdus, nous aurions dû demander des informations lorsque nous en avions eu la chance! Dit le blond, très irrité par le comportement de l'algue.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de demander des renseignements à n'importe qui !

- Donc, tu sais où nous sommes?

Il eut un nouveau silence. Zoro se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire, et quand il eu décidé de parler, un bruit l'interrompit dans sa course. Semblable à un hurlement de loup, de l'intérieur des arbres, sur le côté gauche de la route.

L'attention des deux hommes fut immédiatement captée, ils se tournèrent vers le son de l'animal, mais pas pour longtemps. Bientôt Sanji l'ignora et se tourna vers Zoro, toujours en attente d'une réponse.

- Et donc ... est-ce que tu sais où nous sommes?

- Hein? Mais bien sûr ...! –Il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait mais il avait répondit d'une traite. Il fixait un point invisible au delà de la route, juste derrière Sanji.

Le blond, remarquant son changement soudain, se retourna pour voir ce qui s'était passé.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est? –lui demanda-t-il, s'approchant de l'endroit où Zoro regardé. L'homme aux cheveux verts était juste derrière lui, affichant une expression sérieuse sur son visage.

- Il me semble ...

- Du sang. – finit Sanji. Les deux regardèrent avec étonnement une flaque rouge qui se trouvait au milieu de la route, un peu plus loin de la voiture Zoro.

- Quel est cet endroit? Demanda Zoro, en analysant soigneusement l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Sanji, qui jusque-là avait été accroupi à examiner le sang, se leva, se rapprochant de Zoro, qui lui était occupé à regarder autour d'eux, à la recherche d'autre chose qui est l'air suspect.

- Oi... ce brouillard, il était là quand nous sommes arrivés ?

Zoro n'eu pas à répondre, il était évident qu'il n'y avait pas de brouillard quand ils sont arrivés. Mais maintenant, la route était peu à peu prise en charge par un épais brouillard, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus fantomatique.

Quelque chose n'allait pas et ils pouvaient le sentir. Le temps devint encore plus lourd qu'avant et la respiration devint difficile. L'appréhension et la nervosité prenaient soin d'eux. Comme si quelque chose pouvait arriver à tout moment.

Jusqu'à ce que finalement ce moment arrive.

Mais personne ne s'y attendait. Au loin, on entendit le cri d'une voix claire et forte:

-COURT !

-Des hommes… oh quoi ?

- C'est quoi ce bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe? – demanda Zoro, confus, lorsque plusieurs hommes sortirent de la forêt, tenant plusieurs caméras, microphones et autres équipements.

- Je vous le demande! Quelqu'un, s'il vous plaît, prenez ces scène de film idiots! - Un petit homme avec un bonnet sur la tête et un badge autour du cou qui disait «directeur», s'est approché des hommes, qui étaient encore sans comprendre un mot de ce qui se passe là-bas.

- Que pensent-ils qu'ils font, interrompre l'enregistrement de mon film Halloween comme ça? – demanda l'homme, indigné.

-Long métrage -? Attendez, attendez ... Vous filmez ici? –demanda Sanji, venant de prendre conscience de ce qui se passait.

- Evidemment que oui, et vous déranger.

-Un film? Pourquoi vous n'avez rien signalé ? – demanda Zoro avec un froncement de sourcils. Bien sûr, il n'aimait pas être dupe de ce genre.

- Eh bien, j'ai mis des milliers de cartes au début de la route « avertissement », si vous ne voyez pas clairement c'est que vous êtes aveugle ... Ou stupide. - L'homme soupira d'impatience.

Sanji se mit à rire.

- Ouais, il est vraiment très stupide.

- Regardez qui parle. Tu peux également te sentir idiot, tu n'a rien vu toi non plus, idiot.

- L'idiot, c'est toi, espèce de Marimo, c'est toi qui nous as fait perdre, pour commencer !

- Quelqu'un, s'il vous plaît, enlever ces deux imbéciles de ma vue! Nous devons finir cette scène! – cria l'homme à ses adjoints, mais avant même que l'un d'eux réponde à sa demande, Sanji répondit:

- Nous partons maintenant, il faut juste faire un tour.

- Ou un pneu neuf, ne pense pas que je vais laisser ma voiture ici, Franky l'avais faite pour moi!

- Ok, ok. Je suis sûr que mes assistants peuvent remorquer la voiture. Un autre homme apparu, un peu plus patient que le metteur en scène, qui avait rapidement réussi à sortir de ce scénario fou.

Comme les deux hommes marchaient, Zoro dit doucement, juste assez pour que seul Sanji l'entende:

- Je préfère ne pas parler de ce qui s'est passé ici à tout le monde. Dit-il, faisant clairement référence non seulement à l'incident lorsqu'ils se sont perdus, ainsi que baiser - et il ne serait certainement pas le dernière.

- Je suis d'accord, il est préférable de garder ça pour nous.

Et pour la première fois dans ma vie l'on a vu Zoro et Sanji se mettre d'accord sur quelque chose.

Pfiou ! J'y suis arrivé ! J'espère que vous trouvé la traduction assez bien w Je suis pas vraiment forte en traduction, c'est ma première fois ^^ Donc je répète, ce n'est pas fic, donc le mérite ne m'appartiens pas !

Reviews ? Faite plaisir à l'auteure qui l'a écrite ^^


End file.
